


That's Life

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was actually a time that Sam wanted to go to Plucky Pennywhistle's</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Life

Dean twisted around in the front seat to see Sam scowling down at the book in his lap. "Easy, dude," he teased gently. "You keep staring at it like that, you're gonna set it on fire."  
  
"Shut up," Sam shot back without lifting his eyes from the page. "What do you know about it, anyway?"  
  
"I know that going camping with Uncle Bobby beats a stupid party."  
  
John glanced over at his son. "What party?"  
  
Dean turned back around, his spine unconsciously stiffening when his father spoke to him. "Sam was invited to a birthday party this weekend."  
  
"It wasn't  _just_  a birthday party!" Sam burst out. "It was Jeff Hainesworth's birthday party and it was gonna be at Plucky Pennywhistle's!"  
  
A frown crossed their dad's face. "Plucky Pennywhat's?"  
  
"It's a pizza place with games and stuff," Dean explained. He raised his voice as he continued. "But it's stupid and lame and for babies."  
  
The only answer he received was a hard kick to the back of his seat. John looked like he was considering saying something about that, but when Sam didn't do it again, he reached out to turn up the radio, effectively putting an end to the whole discussion.  
  
But Sam didn't forget about it. Dean saw that when they stopped a few hours later for lunch. His brother was still dragging his feet and for all the world acting like he had a small rain cloud over his head or something. Dean slung an arm around his shoulders as they headed into the diner. "C'mon, Sammy, cheer up. I bet Uncle Bobby will buy us the stuff for s'mores if we ask him nice."  
  
"I guess," he muttered, and for a second, Dean really wanted to shake him. "It's just - why did we have to go  _this_  weekend? It's not fair!"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's life," his big brother replied with a shrug. "I had a date with Maria, but you don't hear me bitching about hanging out with a little twerp like you instead, do you?"  
  
Sam mumbled something that he didn't really catch and Dean ruffled his hair. "C'mon, let's go get a burger. I'll ask Dad if we can get pie or milkshakes, but you gotta stop pouting like a baby, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." It wasn't the most enthusiastic agreement he'd ever heard, but it was something, so Dean counted it as a win. Not another word was said about the missed birthday party, and the weekend turned out to be more fun than either one of them would've expected. All the same, though, the next time Dean had a date after school, he made sure he dropped Sam off at Plucky Pennywhistle's with a few bucks to spend on ice cream and video games.   
  
It was to become a familiar routine - drop Sam off at Plucky's with five bucks and pick him up a few hours later. Dean was just doing his best to be the awesome big brother he knew himself to be. How was he supposed to know that it would somehow end up scarring the kid for life?


End file.
